The truly virtuous
by MystiiriousAbnormality
Summary: Ichigo got his powers back, now he is wanted to do what he does best. Protect. But, can he protect the one's he holds closest?


**This is my first Bleach fic, hope it's worth your time. **

**This story occurs after Ichigo's fight with Ivan, so if you aren't up to date with the manga…sorry.**

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

><p>Rukia landed on the top of the Kurosaki clinic. She walked up to the person sitting on the edge of the roof and plopped herself down. She just sat there, not wanting to disturb him too much. She glanced over to him. He still had that near permanent scowl on his face, 'Always so serious.' She said to herself.<p>

"What brings you here?"

Rukia blinked at his question, then looked out over the town. She sighed, "The Captain-Commander wishes to speak with you tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded, "Does it have something to do with that Ivan guy?" he questioned, looking up to the stars.

Rukia turned her gaze to follow that of her orange haired friend, "Yes. His group broke into the Captain-Commander's quarters and 'declared war' on him, and all of Soul Society."

Ichigo looked at her, a slight smirk making its way to his face, "He wants me to bail him out again, huh?"

Rukia pushed him gently, "Shut it, and stop being an idiot." She said while shaking her head, soft smile present on her lips.

"Brother Ichii, dinners ready." Called the voice of his younger sister, Yuzu.

Ichigo smiled, "Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

Rukia stood up, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at Urahara's then." She said, about to take off in her gigai.

"You don't want to stay for dinner? You used to freeload all the time." He stated jokingly.

She glared at him, "Shut up about that, besides, I don't want to intrude." She stated.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Really…" Is all he said before starting to climb down to his window.

"Hey," Rukia called out, swinging into his bedroom after him, "What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned.

Ichigo continued walking to his door, "Yuzu and Karin love you, the only person who would feel like your intruding…is you." He said, looking back for a brief moment.

Rukia's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Fine…whatever." She huffed before following after him.

They made their way down stairs to the dining area and took their seats. Karin eyed them curiously.

"Rukia, I didn't know you were back." Stated Yuzu, happy that she was here.

Karin raised a brow, "Yeah, and even more surprising is that you were up with Brother Ichii." She smirked, "I hope you weren't doing anything inappropriate." She insinuated.

Ichigo scowled deeper than normal, "Shut it Karin." Is all he said before digging into the food prepared by Yuzu.

Rukia's jaw dropped ever so slightly and a small blush crept up on her cheeks, "You have the wrong idea Karin, I was just visiting." She stated.

Karin smiled, "So that's what you call it these days."

Rukia narrowed her eyes and stared at the young girl, "I see you have a lot of your father in you."

Karin scoffed, "Please, don't liken me to that pervert."

Ichigo only laughed at Rukia's statement, but it reminded him of something. "Speaking of which, where is dad?"

Yuzu put on a contemplative look, "Well, he said he was going to Mr. Urahara's, but that was a few hours ago. Who knows with him though."

Ichigo shrugged and finished his meal. Everyone else had also finished. "I'll wash the dishes, it's the least I could do since you cooked, Yuzu." She stated.

Yuzu smiled, "Thank you so much Rukia, maybe Ichigo could help you." She said, almost accusing her older brother of not being helpful around the house.

Ichigo growled, "Hey, that's not my job. Besides, I have to do some stuff…" He said.

Rukia smacked him in the back of the head, "Like what? All you're going to do is lay in your bed and act all depressed."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head where he was just hit. But didn't say anything, he only got up and started clearing the table. Rukia smiled for being able to persuade him with only a touch of pain here and there.

Yuzu and Karin had gone to bed, so it was just Rukia and Ichigo in the kitchen. Ichigo glanced at her as they were both washing dishes and couldn't help but laugh.

Rukia looked at him quizzically, "What is it?"

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, "I didn't know that you could grow facial hair better than me."

With that Rukia scowled at him but noticed what he was referring to. She had accidentally splashed the water in the sink and some suds had made their way to her chin, giving her a soap beard. She quickly whipped it away and glanced back at Ichigo, "That's not funny, idiot." She then got a glob of suds in her hand and threw it on his head. This was a challenge, and Ichigo was willing to accept.

He started splashing her with the soapy water, causing her to squeal, "Ichigo, stop..stop it!" she got out in between laughs. After a few minutes of this, they were both soaked.

"Great, now I have to go take a shower…" He said accusingly.

Rukia glared at him, "Well that makes two of us, jerk." She said with a soft shove, smile present on her lips.

When she was finished with her shower, she put on her pajamas and made her way to Ichigo's room. Ichigo had showered in his father's bathroom and was also on his way to his room.

Rukia turned the corner and saw him walking her way with no shirt on. She blushed slightly at the sight of his bare chest. '_I've seen him with no shirt plenty of times after his battles, why is this any different?_' she thought to herself.

Ichigo smirked, "Where do you think your going?"

Rukia glared at him, "I'm going to sleep in _my_ room." She stated confidently.

"Oh, so my closet is your room now?" he questioned, almost jokingly.

Rukia huffed, "Well of course it is, now if you'll excuse me, I would like to be well rested for tomorrow." She said with a mockingly elegant tone.

Ichigo just shook his head, "Whatever shorty." He joked, but still earned a punch to the shoulder as she walked into his room before him.

Ichigo layed in his bed, ready for sleep, "Hey, Rukia?" he questioned.

Rukia turned on her side in the small closet, "Yeah?"

"It's good to see you again." Is all he said before closing his eyes.

Rukia smiled, she knows he hardly ever said things like that so she felt almost special. "Same goes for you, Ichigo." She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, "Goodnight, Ichigo…" she whispered, smile still plastered on her lips.

Soon enough, sleep took both of them. They would need the rest for the days to come.

* * *

><p>AN: Well…I used to write Naruto fanfics, but I can't seem to find the motivation to continue them. This is just a test run for some bleach stuff I've been thinking of. So, if you think this story has any potential let me know, or if you think it sucks. Either way, reviews are always welcome (even flames).


End file.
